


A Christmas surprise

by MerthurxCullen



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, Mpreg, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 14:12:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8893771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerthurxCullen/pseuds/MerthurxCullen
Summary: With Christmas round the corner Merlin and Arthur are about to get an early surprise...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays everyone, I hope you all have a lovely new year x

Merlin smiled as he watched the snowfall over the grounds of Camelot, the past year had been filled with such wonder that he still had a hard time believing that it was his life. Not once had the young warlock dared to hope that he could be this happy in a kingdom that would have him killed for just existing.

  
His life had once being so boring, living with his mother in their small town and keeping his magic a secret but that all changed one evening when his mother sent him to Camelot to live with Gaius, Merlin learned of his destiny and meet the man that would become everything to him. Merlin's life was never quiet or boring ever again, there was always someone or something trying to destroy Camelot or its royal family and it was his job, his destiny to make sure that the prince lived to become king.

  
It had been an adventure beyond his own imagination and he loved every moment of it right up until the prince had fallen ill by a mysterious sickness, Merlin had cried over the prince on his deathbed confessing all the sleeping prince, his magic, his destiny and his true feelings toward the blonde haired noble before he rode out of Camelot to find the witch that wished to take the man from Merlin's life.

  
Upon his return to Camelot the young warlord found his prince waiting for him, carefully the prince took his hand and lead him towards his chambers, the Moment the the door had closed the prince informed his warlock that he had heard everything the young man had said and before Merlin could speak the prince was pushing him against the door and capturing his lips in a passionate kiss, after that Merlin’s life became a dream.

  
Feeling arms wrapping around his waist Merlin leaned into the warm embrace. “What has you so thoughtful?”

  
“Just thinking about how this became my life.” Merlin smiled.

  
“And to think it took the possibility of one of us losing the other for us to confess our feelings.”

  
Merlin turned in the arms of his beloved and smiled. “Arthur I love you.”

  
Arthur smiled as he leaned down and kissed Merlin with just as much passion as the first time they had kissed. “And I love you both so much” Arthur replied as he rested his hand over the noticeable bump on Merlin's stomach.

  
“Our little miracle.” Merlin smiled as his eyes started to water as the thought how they found out he was pregnant replayed in his mind.

  
“I would have never allowed it, even if you weren't with child.” Arthur whispered as he wiped away the tears that had fallen.

  
“Uther would have found a way to have me killed, this baby, our baby is what saved us, saved Camelot.” Merlin placed his hand on top of Arthur's over their child and smiled. “You were born from magic and unable to have children of your own, the Pendragon line was going to end with you and he knew that but in that moment when you screamed I was with child everything changed in Uther’s mind. I was carrying the only heir to Camelot, I was pregnant from a sterile man. If not for Gaius I'm sure not even our child would have been enough to save us.”

  
“I still hate that he tried to take you both from me, that after you saved our lives at great risk to yourself he demands your execution. Our child won't know of that kind of hatred as long a I live.” Arthur vowed.

  
“You're going to make a wonderful father Arthur, to all our children because this won't be our last.” Merlin smiled as he kissed Arthur.

  
“And how do you know that?” Arthur smirked

  
“Simple you find me to tempting, face it Arthur you can't keep your hands off me.” Merlin laughed.

  
“That I do my love and I can't wait till I have you again.” Arthur kissed Merlin's lips as he pulled the man away from the window and carefully lowered him onto the bed. “I think I'll have you right now.”

  
Merlin moaned as Arthur started to kiss his way down Merlin's neck and the prince's hands slowly undid Merlin's pants. “Arthur.” Merlin moaned.

  
“I love the sound of my name on your lips.” Arthur purred.

  
Merlin moaned before his eyes widen and his water broke. “Arthur,Gaius.”

  
Arthur pulled back to look at his lover. “Well if that's not a mood killer I don't know what is.”

  
“Prat, the baby is coming.” Merlin whispered as a contraction rippled through his body.

  
“But that baby is early.” Arthur said as he started to panic.

  
“Oh god, we were about to....I was about to....oh god.” Arthur said as his eyes widened at the thought of what was meant to be happening at this moment in time.

  
“Trust me I wish we could have continued, I'm so damn horny and it's all your fault.” Merlin groaned.

  
“How do you think I feel? Cock blocked by my own child.” Arthur shook his head, “ I have a fun feeling that it won't be the last.”

  
“I don't care how you feel you're not the one about to give birth NOW GO AND GET GAIUS.” Merlin yelled and another wave of contractions hit.

  
It felt like Merlin was in labour for days as he waited for the right moment to push, to bring his and Arthur child into the world.

  
Hours later the doors opened and Arthur looked up to find Gaius smiling, he nodded to the King that stood beside his son before addressing the prince.

  
“Merlin is fine my boy, happy and resting. You may go in and see your children.” Gaius smiled.

  
“Children?” Uther's asked.

  
“A prince and princess. It's is a blessing to be born on the eve of the winter solstice.” Gaius replied

  
Arthur smiled as he rushed into the room and smiled at his family. “Hey.” Arthur whispered as he made his way over to the bed and get his first look at his children.

  
“They're so beautiful Arthur, our little princess was a surprise.” Merlin smiled as he looked down at his children in his arms. “Do you want to hold one?”

  
“I...” Arthur whispered as he started at his children in fear.

  
Merlin laughed. “You have faced army's and beast yet holding your newborn child scares you.”

  
“They're so small, what if I drop one?” Arthur worried.

  
“You won't and even if you do I'll be watching.” Merlin replied as he carefully put their daughter in Arthur's arms. “Say hello to your papa princess snow.”

  
“She is beautiful, any boy dared to break her heart will meet my cold steel.” Arthur promised as she smiled down at his daughter.

  
“That's not going to happen for a while papa, the males of Camelot are safe at them moment.” Merlin joked.

  
Arthur smiled. “And what of our son?”

  
“Prince Spirit, the next heir of Camelot.” Merlin smiled as he kissed his son's head.

  
“We could have a queen.” Arthur replied.

  
“Gaius said the first born inherit the crown, little snow came after her brother. But she will make a wonderful Queen one day.” Merlin smiled.

  
“Marry me” Arthur said as he looked Merlin.

  
“We're already married Arthur, your father demanded it said no bastard would sit on his throne.” Merlin remind him.

  
“This time I'm asking because I want to give you a real wedding, I want the people of Camelot to know that I Love you and have taken you a my husband, I want them to see our children, to know them and to love them.” Arthur replied as he carefully sat next to his warlock. “I want us to marry in the way of the old religion binding our souls together for all time.”

  
“You will make a great King Arthur, a true and pure king.” Merlin said as he leaned up and kissed Arthur's lips softy.

  
“I will be an example to our son on how a King truly rules his kingdom.” Arthur whispered as he kissed his son's head. “I will make them proud to call me father.”

  
“Papa, I think it fits you better.” Merlin whispered.

  
Arthur stood carefully and walked over the the cot before laying his daughter down and kissing her head, “Good night little snowflake.” Arthur smiled and turned to collect his son from Merlin's arms and placed him next to his sister, “Good night my spirit, one day this kingdom will be yours and when that day comes I hope I've made you proud, shown you the right way, thought you everything you needed to know so that you do not feel the pressure of being King, as I do.” Arthur kissed his son's head before going to join his husband on the bed, taking Merlin into his arms Arthur pulled the covers over them and closed his eyes allowing sleep to claim him.

  
Uther carefully walked into the room and over to the cot, looking down at his grandchildren, Uther sobbed quietly as he allowed himself to feel his failure as a father. “I may have failed my son but I swear I shall not fail you.” Carefully Uther kissed both their heads before leaving the room making sure to close the door behind him and make sure there was a guard station at the door.

  
With the birth of Merlin and Arthur's children a new era began one of peace and magic, one where no one need fear who they were and could seek help in learning to control the magic that possessed, it was truly a golden age, the birth of Albion.

  
The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and please don't forget to comment x


End file.
